1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cold weather safety devices, and particularly to a snow melting mat providing a safe walking surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most dangerous consequences in a snow-laden area is slippery surfaces where the general population must walk. Any accidental slips on the surface can potentially lead to severe physical harm. In addition, persons confined to wheelchairs or who require the assistance of walkers, crutches, or canes generally require a surface that has been cleared of snow and ice. In most instances, this potential hazard can be minimized by salting the desired areas, such as sidewalks, walkways, porches and driveways, prior to a snow or ice storm, followed by plowing the snow and ice as it accumulates. However, salt can be relatively expensive, depending on the size of the desired area to be covered. Plowing or shoveling of the ice and snow requires great physical expenditure, which may be a daunting or even impossible task for the elderly or infirm. Of course mechanical plows or plow tractors may be used to make this task easier, but most homeowners may not have the necessary financial resources for such a convenience.
Thus, a snow melting mat solving the aforementioned problems is desired.